Sonny With a Chance of Sweet Dreams
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: The casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random have a horror movie marathon. Sonny has a nightmare and can't get back to sleep. She ends up roaming the halls, looking for some peace. Will a certain heartthrob help her sleep more soundly? Channy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, for those of you that are ready to kill me for posting another one shot without having updated Birdhouse Beginning, I have a chapter finished, it will be posted shortly. The deal with this story was that it was written very early in the morning, after a long day. Feedback is always, always, always appreciated. A huge thank you to everyone that faved and reviewed my other stories, you guys rock. I want to give a special shout out to Mia Turner for pushing me to finish and post this fic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWaC there would probably be some actual Channy going on.**

Sonny with a Chance of Sweet Dreams

It was nearly two in the morning when Sonny was startled from a restless sleep. _I hate startling myself awake_ she mentally complained _but it was better than staying in that dream I guess._ She had been trapped in a nightmare. _That's what I get for letting Nico and Grady choose the movie marathon theme._ They had watched five terrifying horror movies back to back. This had resulted in Sonny not only having a hard time falling asleep in the dark room she was sharing with Tawni, but having a hard time staying asleep once she did. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep, at least not without talking to someone first or turning on a light. She glanced over at Tawni's bed. _If she wears that eye mask to keep the light out why do I have to sleep in the dark? _She wondered as she stumbled out of bed and over to the light switch. As soon as she flipped the light on Tawni's voice rang through the room.

"Turn that light off now! I need my beauty sleep."

"But you can't see anything," Sonny reasoned. She really didn't want to turn the light off period, let alone try to get back through the room to her bed. Tawni, however, left no room for argument as she ordered Sonny to turn off the light, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"What ever you say Tawni," Sonny mumbled, turning the light off once again. Instead of going back to her bed, the young actress slipped out of her room and headed down the hall. As long as she kept in the light she didn't see the killer clowns or psycho killers, unfortunately that wasn't exactly compatible with sleep. She walked quietly towards the room Nico and Grady were sharing. She pushed the door open a crack. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, or why she even bothered. She wanted comfort she decided; a familiar face and a sympathetic voice. Maybe that would clear out the nightmares and she could get some sleep.

It became abundantly clear as soon as she peeked in the doorway that she wouldn't be getting that from her male cast members. Nico was snoring loudly with an arm and a leg hanging off the side of his bed. Grady seemed to have completely buried himself under the blankets and pillows, probably to drown out the noise. _Well, so much for that idea_ she sighed and closed the door. Sonny wasn't about to wake her cast mates up, if they could actually sleep she wasn't going to ruin it. She paced the hallway of the hotel. The casts of the network's top two shows "So Random" and "Mackenzie Falls" had been sent on a promotional tour together to get "more in touch with the fans." So far it had been a blast, until now anyway. She didn't want to go back to bed, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. She gave a brief thought to calling her mother, but decided that she wanted to stay on the mall tour and a call home would probably get her picked up or sent home just so her mom wouldn't worry._ That option's out, there's no one left. Well, there's one more person… no, I don't see that going well at all, besides he's probably asleep like everyone else._ Despite her doubtful thoughts she headed for the room at the end of the hall.

Meanwhile Chad Dylan Cooper sat awake in his room, paging through a magazine he'd picked up in the gift shop earlier that day. His mind kept drifting to the movie marathon. There were two things he'd experienced for the first time that day. First, the squealing noise Sonny made when she was scared and second, jealousy of an inanimate object. That's right, Chad Dylan Cooper had found himself very jealous of the pillow Sonny had been clutching and burying her face in through the event.

_This is ridiculous_ he scolded _she's one of the randoms. But she was so cute all curled up on the couch… stupid cute._ He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. The heartthrob was about to make another attempt at reading when his attention was diverted to his door which had opened just enough for him to see a sliver of a face, a face he would recognize anywhere.

"Sonny?"

She tried to act like she had showed up there accidentally, "Oh, hi Chad. You're still up? Me too, obviously…" She was rambling and he knew her well enough to know that something was up. He had to admit that he had let her talk more than usual simply because he was stunned into silence. Sonny Munroe was standing in his doorway barefoot and in her pajamas. Blue, plaid pajama pants, and a t-shirt that looked very familiar.

"Where did you get that shirt?" he asked, not being able to focus on much else.

She looked down at what she was wearing, "This was in the wardrobe room. Marshall let us go through it and take what we wanted before we left. Why?"

He shook his head, "No reason." _It's just that you look amazing in my old shirt_ he thought. "Looks like you are getting ready to hide out at The Falls. Are you planning on leaving Chuckle City for a real show?"

She looked down at her pants; they were fairly similar to the plaid pattern on the smash drama's uniforms. He was right. She fit the color scheme from her shirt to her dark blue polished toes. But that was purely coincidence, she loved "So Random", Chad knew that.

"Hardly. Not everything has to do with 'The Falls' Chad," she used air quotes for his nickname for the show.

"Well in that case, enlighten me. What are you doing here?" He put his hands behind his head, waiting for an explanation.

Sonny paused, she wasn't sure how to answer that. Now that she was standing in his doorway she felt totally ridiculous. _How could I actually think coming to Chad would help me sleep? He's mocking, self centered… gorgeous,_ she finally processed what he was wearing. He was leaning against the head board, stretched out on top of the covers in dark blue pajama bottoms and white undershirt. Her eyes scanned upward until they reached the amused look on his face.

"Let me guess, the movies scared poor, little, sheltered Sonny?" he had a mocking pout on his face like he was talking to a child.

"What if they did?" Sonny glared back at him, "You know what, this was stupid. I'm going back to my room." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Chad called as a knee jerk reaction. He wasn't sure what his excuse would be, but he didn't want her to leave yet.

She turned back towards him. "What? Do you want to make fun of me or something? I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. Right now I just need to sleep."

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" he joked.

"Yeah Chad," she told him sharply, now she was just frustrated, "We are meeting a mall full of screaming fans this afternoon. I need to get some sleep."

"Then why come in here?" He was honestly curious. Why wouldn't she go wake up one of her cast mates?

"I don't know. I didn't want to wake anyone up, your light was still on," she explained. It was mostly true, she didn't add the part where she secretly hoped that she would get to see a softer side of Chad and he would comfort her.

"Well in that case, hang out here for a while," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Won't someone notice that I'm in here?" she asked, not venturing in from the doorway.

"Who, Tawni? She won't figure out you're missing until she realizes that you two aren't fighting for mirror space."

"No, I meant your roommate," Sonny said, though as she said it she noticed that the only bed in the room was the king sized one Chad was occupying the center of.

"I don't have a roommate. I'm CDC, I've got connections." He smirked.

Sonny just rolled her eyes and turned to go.

"Do you really want to go back to your room?" Chad asked. It wasn't teasing, just an honest question. She turned back to him.

"Not really, but I don't think there's another option. It's not like I can stay in here."

"Why not?" He moved so he was only occupying the right side of the bed, "I have room for two."

"Chad, I really don't think that's appropriate."

"What are you so worried about? You were willing to go out with 'bad boy' James Conroy, but you're afraid to fall asleep next to a friend?" The look he was giving her was something between the captivating pout and a challenge.

"Since when are we friends Chad?" Sonny asked defensively. She could buy the hotel if she had a nickel for every time she'd thought about a scenario like this, but now that it was staring her in the face she wasn't so sure. She thought she saw a flash of hurt cross his face after her statement, but it was gone so fast that she wasn't sure if it had been there at all.

"Well if you're chicken why don't you just admit it," he dared. Sonny just crossed her arms, completely straight faced. At least until Chad started clucking. She cracked a smile.

"Will you stop your balkin'?" She laughed lightly, quoting him the day they met.

"Only if you'll admit you're scared."

"Of what? The movies? Obviously, otherwise I would be sound asleep right now, not watching you make chicken noises. If you're asking if I'm afraid of spending the night in here with you, that's a no."

"Prove it."

"Fine," she answered, storming over towards the bed.

"Fine," he countered.

"Good," she said as she slipped under the covers on the left side, immediately feeling more comfortable.

"Good," he echoed, though the typical tone was gone from his voice, it was replaced by something softer. It was that simple shift in his voice that changed the whole vibe of the room. Sonny snuggled into the covers, briefly noting the pillow smelled like him.

"By the way," he said gently, "I'll be reading for a while, so the light is staying on whether you want it to or not."

"Thanks." Her voice was slightly muffled as she was facing away from him, but that way he couldn't see the smile on her face. His voice had held everything she'd been looking for since she left her room. He was giving her an excuse for sleeping with the light on, letting her know it was ok. Of course he was saying it in his own Chad way, but in her eyes that just made it sweeter.

"Just letting you know," he told her.

"Good night Chad," she mumbled, already falling asleep.

"Night Sonny," he whispered. He watched her for a moment before picking up the magazine that was lying on the table and opening it to his bookmarked place, an article about the newest member of the "So Random" cast. He heard her breathing slow and become more even before he focused back on the tabloid. His current place was a paragraph about how she was becoming famous for her kind heart and innocence. He couldn't help looking between the article's photo shoot and the sleeping form next to him before quietly murmuring, "That's my Sonny."

**AN2: I almost didn't post this because I really didn't think it was very good, but I'll leave that up to you guys. If I get a decent response to this I have 2 paragraphs of 'bonus footage' that I can post as another chapter.**


	2. bonus footage

**AN: Thank you so much for all of your feedback. I know I promised a lot of you that I would have this up last week, but things got a little crazy. I saw Demi in concert. That was amazing. Anyway, here you go, it is about three times longer than originally planned. Thanks again. And a special shout out to ****Roxxxygurl13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even technically own the laptop I write on. Do you really think I own SWaC?**

Bonus footage

Chad had finished reading the article and the accompanying interview. Finally he couldn't keep his eyes open. He glanced at Sonny, watching for signs that she was still sleeping before turning off the light and rolling onto his side to fall asleep. The pair was facing opposite ways and as Chad shifted to get comfortable he accidentally brushed against the bottom of Sonny's foot. She had curled into a ball. He froze, not sure if he'd woken her or not. She shifted a little, stretching out her legs, running her ankle along Chad's leg from his knee down in the process. He felt tingles shoot up his spine and carefully moved away. He was just far enough that there wouldn't be too many accidental touches, but close enough that he could still feel that she was there.

She had slipped into a peaceful sleep, not a frightening image in sight. Slowly a dream began to show itself. She was in the arcade. It was just like the fake date she and Chad had gone on, only this time there was nothing theoretical or hypothetical about it. They were on a real date. She felt so safe and at home with his arm wrapped around her. It felt so real. They sat and talked, sharing quick kisses and gentle touches. Eventually he leaned down and began to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine a way." He finished the song by placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Aww Chad." She leaned up and kissed him, the shadow of a spark running through her veins. But then there was an electronic sounding beep and the warmth of his arm was gone and so was he. She looked around, wondering where he could have gone when James appeared in front of her.

"Sonny, you must be mine!"

"James, I thought I dumped you. Chad?" She asked now frantically looking for him.

All of a sudden Chad was back at her side, his arm securely around her again.

"Beat it James. She's my Sonny."

A chirp from Chad's cell phone woke him up, letting him know he had received a text message. He reached out with his right hand to retrieve it from the nightstand, not really registering the added pressure on his chest. The message wasn't anything dire, just the basic schedule for the day. It wasn't until he put the phone back down that he realized he didn't have proper use of his left arm. He looked down and smiled. Somehow over the course of the night he'd ended up on his back and Sonny had curled up to him. Her head was now on his chest and his left arm was wrapped around her.

"Chad?" she mumbled in her sleep. He smiled down at her, _at least she's on the side that says 'let's cuddle'._ He smirked at the memory of their fake date, let out a light chuckle, and wrapped his free arm around her as it had been before he was woken up. She shifted in her sleep, let out a content sigh, and curled closer to him as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

It wasn't until there was pounding on the door that the pair woke up.

"What?" Chad called moodily towards the door. He was having the greatest dream, _Who ever woke me up better have a really important reason, like I've been nominated for an Oscar because if I was pulled out of that dream for no reason…_Sonny had been wearing one of his old shirts and they were cuddled together_… wait_. He opened his eyes to see the back of Sonny's head. Her back was flat against his chest and she had a fair grip on the arm he had draped around her waist. Chad quickly came out of his half asleep state. _So this wasn't a dream?_ He remembered what was going on, also recalling that there was some one at his door.

"I'm looking for Sonny," a voice that sounded like Tawni screeched from the other side. At the mention of her name the brunette beside him stirred, turning to face him. He quickly covered her mouth before she screamed.

"Shhh!" he urged before getting up to answer the door. He open it just enough to talk to Tawni, but not enough for her to see in his room.

"You lost Chuckle City's favorite citizen?" Chad asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"Who said she was favorite?" Tawni asked her temper flaring.

Chad shrugged, "You know, people."

Tawni's jaw dropped, "Well, that just won't do." She turned on her pink slipper covered heel and stomped down the hall. Chad heard her scream for Marshall as he chuckled and closed the door.

"That was close," Sonny breathed as she pushed back the covers and got up.

"So were we," Chad reminded her, a smug look on his face. Sonny just rolled her eyes. Trying to convey annoyance though not necessarily succeeding, truth was that had been one of the best night sleeps she had gotten in a long time.

"Whatever Chad." She walked to the door, about to leave.

"You know, you talk in your sleep," he teased. Sonny froze. "Don't get me wrong, I mean it's kind of cute."

Sonny squeezed her eyes shut and turned around to face him before opening them again, testing to see if it was all just a dream, it wasn't.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing too serious," he noted breezily, wandering the room in a pattern towards her, "You know, just my name."

Sonny's eyes widened.

"Which makes me wonder, what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," she snapped.

"Isn't it Sonny? Isn't it really? I mean, if I was in your dream it makes me think that it's kind of my business. Or at least something you don't want me to tell the rest of the randoms."

"It was just a dream Chad, it didn't mean anything," she tried to brush it off before going into her nervous mode, "You aren't going to tell them are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I have to ask, WIIFC?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, 'What's in it for Chad?'"

He nodded.

"Seriously?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip, "What could you possibly want?"

"Well as long as our secrets are staying in this room. I want a kiss," he said simply.

"What?" Sonny nearly choked.

He walked up to her so they were less than a foot apart. "A kiss. I don't think that's too much to ask. You obviously had a good time."

Sonny glared at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She didn't want to kiss him on the lips. Ok, that was a lie, she did want to kiss him. But there was no reason Chad should know that.

"You missed," he told her, indicated that a kiss on the cheek was not what he had in mind. Sonny fought an internal battle. She wasn't afraid of kissing Chad, she was afraid of what she would feel if she did.

"Chad," she nearly whined.

"Fine, let's do it this way." He put two fingers under her chin and guided her lips to his. Both felt sparks at the contact, but a moment later they pulled apart. Sonny quickly shook her head, trying to clear her mind. It had been like the feelings in her dream only magnified a dozen times over.

"Ok, good," She said uneasily.

"Good," he echoed. That kiss had been better than he thought.

"So we're good?" She backed up and opened the door.

"So good. For now."

She stepped into the hallway, smiling slightly and raised her eyebrow; silently asking for an explanation.

"I hear the studio wants us to go to the premier of that new thriller flick next week in Vancouver." He winked. She scoffed, smiled, and walked away.

They both new they could look forward to sweet dreams again.

**AN2: Ok, the end was a little weak, but honestly I couldn't come up with anything better.**


End file.
